lithmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Aelwyn's Cathedral
Exterior A wide expanse of rare salmon and white marble steps marches from the square towards the entrance of the most holy church of the Five Duchies. Three separate doors, each bearing a golden chalice mold, beckon the faithful to attend its masses. As tall as the doors stretch, they fail to compete with the soaring heights of the sanctuary itself. Delicate lacework patterns surrounding recessed coffers frame the Davite saints, each one beseeching the heavens. Above them, twisting spires cap the pinnacles of each buttress, a frame for the starburst rose-windows that spit colored light into the air, glittering of resplendent stained glass. Along the entire cathedral, subtle chalices and holy words of Eld weave into both shadow and stone. Entrance Known as one of the great architechtural wonders of the civilized world, the ceiling of the cathedral soars overhead in an octagonal point. Each of the eight panels, richly detailed with intricate plaster frescoes of various saints, makes obeisance to a large replica of the Holy Chalice that hangs from the ceiling's apex. Massive twin doors of oak block the entrance to the cathedral's nave, while three taller siblings guard the stairs. To either side east and west, a matching door with a small golden chalice provides entrance into parts of the sanctuary used for more mundane purposes. Private Cellula This chamber, a sacred room of peace, graces every Lithmorran church with a small inviolate sanctuary in which words are witnessed by the Lord of the Springs. The smooth stone walls gleam with polish, a recessed niche in the northern wall hovers just above the height of a polished, heavy oaken table. To either side of the table, a well-cushioned chair squats, their crimson and white upholstering matching the drape of curtains that cover the eastern wall completely. Grand Nave The ceiling of this immense hall soars above the viewer, buttressed by intricately-carved wooden arches. Each arch is in the shape of an angel with outstretched wings and a stained-glass halo, their eyes blank and smooth. The arches are supported by pillars, each with a marble base that holds intricate candleabrae. The floor is polished marble, each flagstone lined with gold. The flagstones have been replaced in some areas by flat slabs carved with the names and so on of the deceased, indicating that the crypts below hold people of some importance in years gone by. In the areas where the pillar-borne lights are not sufficient, wrought-iron stands hold yet more candles. Carved wooden confessionals line the eastern and western walls, while the hall continues to the north and huge wooden doors exit to the south. Fountis Major A wide, circular pool of crystal clear water spans three body-lengths in diameter, its position at the center of the cathedral no accident. Pews line up along either side, just far enough away to leave a path around the fount, itself rimmed by an ankle-high barrier. In the center of the fount, a pillar rises, crested by a chalice that constantly trickles water over its overflowing edge to run quietly down the pillar and into the almost still pool at its base. A sloped skylight above allows natural rainfall and sunlight to penetrate the Fountis, highlighting gold engraved words written in a strange tongue known as Eld that cover the fountain's floor. Constructed of smooth, monochromatic marble, the fount boasts almost perfectly still water, disrupted only by the steady, constant trickling of water from the length of the chalice. An intricate mechanism of Vandagan design, the water from the fount is drawn into the hollow marble pillar and the diamond-carved chalice that tops it, where it spills back into the fount below. Placed strategically beneath the skylight above, the still waters reflect the light of the sun or moons, setting the hall afire with majestic light during the day. Eastern Star Amongst a wide berth of pews, a square at least five feet by five lays bare. Typical of all Davite churches, a single star of unknown origins trails longer in its fifth point - facing the Tarn mountains where it is said that Dav discovered the spring. No one knows why the star stands opposite of the Fountis, or from where it derives its name, but most folk enjoy the extra leg room between the pews. Sanctum Shrine Pews cross this space horizontally to the altar north of the Fountis, set somewhat aside from a large statue of St. Aelwyn that stands in a circular chamber gated off to the west. At his feet rest easily a hundred white votive candles, and by his sides two great censers hang from the ceiling, spilling the scent of costly Tubori vanilla and Lithmorran peppermint into the room. Altar Bathed entirely in light from attenuated crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling high above, this part of the church is wholly illuminated, no corner left unto the shadows. In the front, directly north of the Fountis Major, the altar seems uncharacteristically out of place-- fashioned of unadorned, white ash and reinforced around the edges with tarnished bronze, the simple, rectangular object seems to have poorly withstood the ages. Behind it stands a small tabernacle of solid gold, and above it a large chalice of the same metal. Around the altar hang crimson velvet curtains, allowing one to draw closed the area around the dais; however, when not in use, they bunch together, tied off and securely harnessed to the wall. On both sides of the aisle directly in front of the room are lavish oaken pews replete with soft cushions, clearly roped off by thick red cords. Behind them are numerous additional pews, equally serviceable but lacking any soft comfort. Rectory A stone hallway leads away from a set of oaken doors. Candles, which hang from the walls, loyally light the way, casting many dim shadows. Several well-dusted paintings hang carefully in rows on the stone walls. The ceiling of this massive room extends 30 feet into the air, a sole crystal chandelier hanging down from the top. The east and west wings of the rectory can be accessed from this room. To the north is a spiral staircase and to the south, a dimly lit hallway. The anteroom is slightly larger than the northern and southern hallways and is well lit. A pair of lanterns on each wall brazenly eliminate most shadows that attempt to corrupt the room. The stone on the wall is smooth, framing a door on each side of the room. A pair of small benches have been placed on each side of the doors. Below the Rectory The walls in this room are bricks of rough, gray stone. The hard floor is packed with rock and dirt, making digging nearly impossible. The temperature is cool and very moist, with a musty smell adrift in the air. The candles burn dimly, casting little light from their casings. Two massive doors are cast in the walls, one to the north and one to the south. A spiraling staircase leads upwards. This damp and musty hallway is poorly lit. Torches, placed in their holders, are set into the gray stone pillars, flickering light across the rough stone walls. A large red flag hangs on the southern wall. The western wall has a thick wooden door, enforced with metal bands. A small window, barred, is holed into the stone wall, allowing you to look inwards. The eastern wall frames a thick metal door. Rectory Dungeon Cell This cold and damp room is walled with rough gray stone. The floor is packed hard with dirt and pebbles, making it impossible to dig in. There is no bedding, benches, or chairs to sit on. The room is completely unfurnished and lacking of any light source, except the occasional flicker from the torches outside. A small barred window allows visibility to the outer hallways. Category:Locations